


The Spirit of Idiocy at Night

by User58



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Repression, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/User58/pseuds/User58
Summary: Jekyll and Lanyon intend to take their relationship futher tonight - or at least they did intend to, for Jekyll is terrified they'll be caught and intends to divert the evening into a platonic meal out. Hyde has other ideas. Guilting Jekyll into letting him out during the day time, he concocts a plan to get him hot and leave him in the most compromising position he can devise.
Relationships: Dr. Henry Jekyll/Dr. Robert Lanyon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter One

Lanyon was coming over tonight.

Jekyll didn’t really know what to expect. What were they to each other? They functioned like a couple, bickered like a couple, and blushed like a couple when Rachel interrupted their bickering to tell them to get a room.

But it wasn’t official. Jekyll saw the glow on Lanyon’s cheeks every time they were forced together in a small carriage, and knew his own fervour wasn’t better hidden. Yet time and time again when Lanyon asked if he wanted to take things further, Jekyll turned him down. Lanyon would blink and smile, but Jekyll saw the downward twitch of his mouth and felt guilty for hurting him. He wanted so much for Lanyon to take him in his arms. But they’d tried once, and he’d found he could not relax. As Lanyon pressed kisses against his face he felt eyes burning into him. He squirmed and his eyes flitted from place to place as he tried to discern where the imaginary invader was hiding, until Lanyon loosened his grip on him in frustration.

Lanyon was not exempt from the British obsession with scandal either: but he could escape simply by returning home. For Jekyll, home was the society. Gossip travelled quickly between the lodgers. They did not judge, and should not have been a problem, but sometimes their secrets permeated outside the walls. Damage control was never fun, and would be impossible if the newspapers got wind of a felony.

But as Hyde told him again and again, it was silly to keep turning Lanyon down. He was hurting Lanyon, he was hurting himself. One night wouldn’t get them caught.

“Shut up,” Jekyll said, throwing a blanket over the mirror. Hyde appeared in the glass cabinets instead, with a smile too big for his face. “I’ll suggest we go out for dinner instead.”

“I’m not sure that’s quite what Lanyon meant when he suggested you two should have the night to yourselves. He’ll be disappointed.”

“Well he’ll just have to deal with it, won’t he?” Jekyll snapped.

Hyde snickered and swayed upside down, dissolving into green tendrils. When his voice returned it was dark and slightly inhuman, rumbling and coughing like an engine.

“You know, doctor, it’s at times like this that I wonder if I’m really the depraved one.” Jekyll’s lip curled and he reached for an empty wineglass. Hyde was not keen on staging a repeat of the whole broken bottle incident – after all, Jekyll had forced him to clean it up last time – so he changed the subject.

“But let me draw your attention to a different issue – one that appears to have slipped your mind, you heartless swine. While you’re busy crushing Lanyon’s heart – what about me?”

“What about you?”

“Last week you said this was my night.”

Jekyll sighed.

“That I did. What do you suggest?”

“If you’re taking the night, give me the daytime.”

“The daytime?” Jekyll sat back. “What do you want with the day time?”

“I don’t know,” Hyde spat, throwing out his arms. If he’d had a physical body he’d have sent most of Jekyll’s chemical stock crashing. “Warmth – sunlight – it’s supposed to be good for you! Vitamins!”

“You get what I get. And don’t pretend to care about healthy living; you drink yourself into a stupor most nights.

“Urgh, whatever. I’m bored, Jekyll. I won’t get into trouble.”

“You’d better not. And if I let you out, do you promise not to bother me while Lanyon’s here?”

“Bother you how, doctor?”

“No goading. You know how guilty I’ll feel. I don’t need you trying to convince me I’m the scum of the earth at the same time.”

“Sure, sure. No goading. I swear.” He grinned. “Pinky promise.”

Jekyll rolled his eyes and got up to mix the potion.


	2. Chapter Two

“The hell do you want all this for?” Jekyll asked as Hyde dragged a bundle of thin rope back to the society. He tripped over his trousers on the way – he still wore Jekyll’s clothes, and they were far too big for him.

“Mind your own business,” Hyde replied. He dumped the ropes in their office and wandered off to knock on Lavender’s door.

“Oh, hey – Hyde?” She said, opening it and staring at him. “Don’t normally see you around this early.”

"That thing I caught you with a couple of weeks back, can I borrow it?”

“What?”

“The thing. That you asked your doctor to prescribe you. For ‘hysteria’?”

“Oh.” Her cheeks reddened. “Yes, hang on. I’ll get it.”

She returned, hiding it under her cardigan. “Here. Don’t worry, it’s been washed.”

“Thanks,” Hyde tried to depart. Lavender’s eyes were drawn to his shirt collar – or more accurately, Jekyll’s collar, folded loosely around Hyde’s neck.

“Is Jekyll occupied?” Lavender asked, in an oh-so innocent voice. Hyde rolled his eyes and stalked off.

He locked the door of their office.

“You’re disgusting,” Jekyll said.

“I’m you. Besides if you’re gonna spend the night denying both Robert and yourself, I’m damn well having some fun first.” That wasn’t what he had in mind, but the later Jekyll caught on, the funnier it would be.

Jekyll drifted away, festering in the lower functions of his mind. He’d be back paying attention soon – he never could resist drinking Hyde’s pleasure, even if he hated himself afterwards. But for the moment, Hyde could act without Jekyll sharing his eyes.

He mixed the potion, then climbed on top to Jekyll’s desk, laying himself out and gathering the ropes around him. His ankles he left untethered, but he readied a pair of slipknots so they brushed his toes, ready to slip around his ankles if he suddenly grew to, say, Jekyll’s height. Next he switched on the vibrator. It rumbled fast and excitingly. That wouldn’t do. He turned it up to maximum power and minimum frequency so that it shuddered violently and slowly against his palm. He fixed it to the desk so it wouldn’t move, then spread his legs around it. Onto the next stage. He looped another rope under the desk, then lay down on his chest and tied it over his back. Not tightly enough to bother him, but enough to keep a certain other someone prostrated.

Jekyll returned to sentience as Hyde was running loops around his arms. He sounded more than shocked.

“You know, I really didn’t think you’d be into this,” he said. Was that derision or resentment that Hyde heard? Or both? He crossed his arms together over his back, just above his ass, and managed to bind them together with tangling fingers. Jekyll snorted.

“Your wrists are slim enough to slip right out of that. For all your exhibitionism, you’re not even adventurous enough to tie yourself up properly. Although I won’t say I’m not grateful. I’d be furious with you if my night with Lanyon was ruined because Mr Spirit of Idiocy at Night couldn’t untie himself from my desk.” He broke off and studied the trap Hyde had designed for him. “None of this rubbish can actually hold you.” And then he got very quiet. Hyde wished he would manifest physically so that he could watch his eyes narrow and see his burning cheeks.

“Ah, but I’m afraid this ‘rubbish’ isn’t intended to hold me, Doctor.” Hyde pulled one arm out of the knot, lifted the potion to his lips, and gurgled as much of it as he could. Some of it went down his chin. Rolling and choking, he shoved his arm back into the tangle and did his best to lie still as the ligaments of his spinal cord disengaged. They jarred against one another like rocks in a landslide. He ground his teeth, desperate not to writhe – if he accidentally released himself as Jekyll took control this would have been an absurd waste of opportunity.


	3. Chapter Three

“No!” Jekyll shrieked as he was dumped into the body. And again, spluttering out loud as he felt the ropes tightening and his chin falling against the desk – “no…”

The waistcoat, which had hung slackly off Hyde’s frame, filled out as Jekyll’s shoulders broadened. The rope around his middle bit into his sides and pressed him into the table. The slipknots prepared for his ankles fell obligingly over his feet. Jekyll writhed, only to be caught and immobilised mid-kick. The vibrator pressed tightly into his trousers between his penis and his crack and pounded him slowly. Jekyll arched his back but completely failed to break the contact. There was no escape: he could barely move. He crushed his lips together but failed to repress another shriek – it came out distorted by his efforts, but still loud. Too much noise would bring someone running. Hyde had locked him in the office, but if the lodgers thought he was in trouble they’d break the door down. Jasper and a couple of them looked up to him. What would they think if they found Dr Jekyll trussed up and squirming in pleasure on own his desk?

Because – much to his dismay – it was definitely pleasure that had him rolling. He imagined lying still, glassy eyed, pretending to have control of himself, like a dignified gentleman should. But he couldn’t – he was easy, far too easy, and the thought, in that moment, braced and delighted him. He arched again and again, his mouth hanging open, completely mastered by the throbbing pressure. His penis was trapped under him, bound by his trousers. His fingers twitched to free it but they were pinned to his back as if in a reverse strait-jacket. He ground against the desk trying to find some kind of satisfaction. It was denied and distantly he heard laughter: Hyde. He’d planned this. He’d wanted Jekyll spread out, hot and trembling on the table, completely on display for Lanyon when he walked in. And Jekyll, though he tried to deny it, wanted it too.

God, how would he explain this – Lanyon didn’t know about Hyde, but there was no one else to pin the blame on – aside from himself of course, but that would be weird. To hell with the lodgers, what would Lanyon think of him?

A thump on the door.  
“Henry?” Lanyon called, and knocked again when he didn’t get a response.

“Help,” Jekyll moaned softly, squirming like a beached fish, and then when there was no response, “hellllpp!” He heard the jingle of Lanyon’s keys. Finally the lock clicked and the other doctor tripped into the room.


	4. Chapter Four

“Christ,” Lanyon said, stopping on the threshold. Jekyll tried to lie still but his knees slithered against the desk. Lanyon’s eyes glanced uneasily off Jekyll’s beet-red face and in panic he turned to check behind him, then slammed and locked the doors, closing them off from the hallway.

A whine escaped Jekyll’s throat. He spread his thighs as far apart as he could – which admittedly wasn’t far – so that Lanyon could see the device pinned into him.

“Henry, who’s done this to you?”

“It’s… difficult to explain.” Jekyll fought the urge to go back to grinding the desk and did not completely succeed. The pounding between his legs kept him wanton, wet, and twitching. “I know this is weird U-turn-“ He paused to gasp. His voice was high and breathy. “But I really want you to fuck me right now.”

“Christ,” Lanyon said again. He reached over and Jekyll felt fingers brush his ass. He moaned, imagining them tugging his trousers down. But instead there was a click. The vibrator fell dead. Jekyll whined in protest and tried to grind against it but the ropes caught him. Finally his fingers uncurled and he lay flat, the image of submission, pressing his cheek against the mahogany – he wanted to see Lanyon and was rewarded with a glimpse of an undone collar and hungry eyes.

“Please Robert.”

Lanyon shook his head. “It would be – taking advantage.” Jekyll couldn’t see whether he was hard or not – the line of the desk hid his crotch from view. “This is serious! If someone’s done this to you without your consent… one of the lodgers?”

“Robert. It’s okay – believe me, it’s difficult to explain, but it wasn’t one of the lodgers and it’s not a problem.” It was a problem, but Jekyll was far too choked up to care. He could address Hyde’s interference later: the head of the vibrator still impaled him. It was too thick to go up his ass but that didn’t stop him from trying to tempt it there. He didn’t care if he hurt himself.

Lanyon stared at Jekyll as he strained, pressing his trousers against the dead device.

“Are you sure?”

“What does it look like?” Jekyll snapped, flush spreading across his face. Lanyon disappeared briefly from his field of vision. And then he was looming right over Jekyll, tugging his fingers through the doctor’s damp curls.

“You do look beautifully dishevelled,” he murmured. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Jekyll’s. Jekyll parted them, begging to be invaded but Lanyon took it slow, before sliding in as far as his tongue would reach and pressing its full length against the roof. Jekyll gasped quietly and a trail of spit ran down his chin. He immediately felt ashamed – he wanted to hide and fix it, but none of his limbs were his. Lanyon withdrew.

“You’re a mess,” he said, taking a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping the drool away. Jekyll stared up at him with a lazy, lustful expression. Lanyon chuckled and drank it in – there lay Doctor Henry Jekyll, trussed up, in heat, and begging with his eyes to be fucked. He knew he’d look back on this moment.

“Please don’t tease me,” Jekyll murmured, knowing Lanyon would take as much time as he wanted.

“Sorry, Henry.” Lanyon pressed a kiss into the back of Jekyll’s neck. He dragged his teeth against the skin. Jekyll shivered under him and Lanyon toyed with the idea of biting down. But he was terrified of actually hurting Jekyll so he satisfied himself by moving on to press his lips against his ear. He saw Jekyll watching him out of the corner of his eye, immobile and completely contained by his restraints.

“Can I undo you a little?” Lanyon asked. “This is very sexy, but I don’t know how to undress you.”

“If you must,” Jekyll replied. “There’s a knife in the third draw on the left.” Lanyon found it, ducked under the table, and cut the rope pinning Jekyll down. Jekyll took a long breath, the pressure across his back gone, and finally got to grind his ass against the stilled vibrator. But Lanyon had other ideas. He rolled Jekyll onto his back. The doctor sat up unsteadily, arms still crossed behind him. The change in position twisted the ankle ropes around each other, pinning Jekyll’s legs together chastely and making his trousers bulge out at the crotch. There was no way he could satisfy himself without help now.

“What’s next?” he asked, shivering. Lanyon gazed at him.

“Are you up for a challenge?”

“Mhmm?”

“Remove my shirt.”

Jekyll tipped his head back and let out a burst of sly laughter. Lanyon stood at the edge of the desk. He cupped his hands around Jekyll’s back and ass and pulled him close. Jekyll buried his head in Lanyon’s chest and nibbled at his top button. After a long moment he found the technique – he took the fabric in his teeth and turned his head sideways for leverage. The button slipped out of its hole. He laid a soft kiss on Lanyon’s exposed chest before moving down and easily nipping away the next button.

“Shall I make this harder?” Lanyon asked, unfastening the vibrator from the desk. Jekyll blushed violently.

“Yeah,” he said, leaning down to take the next button in his mouth. Lanyon put his hand on Jekyll’s head and tugged his hair gently. The hand distracted Jekyll, pulling his attention away from his crotch, so when Lanyon switched the vibrator on and pushed it between his legs it came as a surprise. He’d turned up the frequency, just a little, just enough to make the stimulation fresh and all-consuming. Jekyll's teeth slid on the button and he swayed like a snake – with both arms behind his back he couldn’t correct his balance. The hand in his hair pulled him back upright.

“You okay?” Lanyon asked, removing the vibrator.

“Yes,” Jekyll spluttered. “Please continue.” He lowered his head again and moaned and whimpered as Lanyon explored his crotch with the throbbing head. He twitched every time Lanyon touched him and it became incredibly hard to catch the fabric. Finally he got his teeth around it. Lanyon rammed the vibrator in hard and Jekyll fought not to gasp, clenching his asshole. Somehow he managed to keep his teeth together. The third button sprang free. Lanyon made the remaining ones tortuous, holding him right on the edge of pleasure as he stroked up and down, before suddenly pressing in with little warning. The last button slipped out of Jekyll’s teeth more than once.

Finally Lanyon was freed from his shirt. Jekyll leaned forward and kissed his stomach. It was Lanyon’s turn to twitch. He bit his lip and Jekyll stared up at him in triumph, panting slightly.

“Want me to do your trousers as well?” He asked. Lanyon snorted. The buttons on the outside were decorative – his fly was held closed on the inside by clasps.

“I feel like that would take you while.”

“Oh?” The sides of Jekyll’s lips crept upwards. “Believe me, this mouth of mine is artistic.”

“Is that so?” Lanyon undid the clasps with shaking fingers and let his trousers and underpants fall. “Do you feel like backing up that statement?”

Jekyll nodded, struggling for words. And then:

“You’re gonna have to get up here though.” Lanyon kicked his trousers away and climbed on the desk. He laid a leg on each side of Jekyll’s knees and, noticing again the bulge in the doctor’s trousers, couldn’t resist squeezing his hips together. Jekyll whined like an animal, then silenced himself by putting his lips around Lanyon’s penis.

He started slow, caressing the tip in his lips before working his tongue along the shaft. Then he looked up at Lanyon. His eyes sparkled deviously as he gaped his mouth open and engulfed the entire length to the hilt, swallowing a few inches down his throat. Lanyon’s knees shook at the stimulation and he struggled not to drop his bare ass onto Jekyll’s legs. Jekyll kept eye contact with him the entire time, his chin bobbing up and down as he fought not to gag. His breath came fast and heavy through his nose, tickling Lanyon’s crotch. Lanyon thrusted as gently as he could bear. He gasped again and again until his outbreaths ran into each other: it was his turn to pant. The warmth and constriction around his penis were incredible. But just as he felt he was nearing relief, Jekyll let go. Lanyon moaned at the sudden rush of cold air on his genitals, too wanting to do anything but buckle. Jekyll wasn’t done. He caught Lanyon’s penis again and sunk his teeth into the shaft – not hard, just enough to trap it there and make Lanyon squirm.

“Henry!” He screeched. Jekyll tickled the head with his tongue before releasing it. “Please finish me.”

“No.” Jekyll, despite his trapped penis, soaked underwear, and dripping mouth, managed to find some dignity. “You finish in my ass or not at all. Else I’ll die.” Then he whined and ground against Lanyon’s hips. “I’m a loose slut who needs to be punished.”

“You – what?” Lanyon said, still aching at the loss of stimulation. “Tell me you didn't get that from Frankenstein.” Jekyll glared at him. “Right, sorry. Um…” He forced Jekyll’s legs back together, then put a hand on his chest and shoved him down against the desk. Jekyll squealed, grinning wickedly.

“I’ll teach you to bite my dick,” Lanyon growled. He pulled Jekyll’s waistcoat and shirt open and let the fabric crumple around the doctor like a flower. “You’re not going to be able to sit down ever again. Um… do you have lube? And condoms?”

Jekyll tilted his head. “Draw.” Lanyon was about to get up to find it when Jekyll’s tongue shot out. It circled his lips as he tasted the salty sweat streaked across his face. Lanyon scissored his fingers and squished the tips into Jekyll’s balls. The doctor squeaked. “Put your tongue away, whore.” The tongue disappeared. Jekyll continued to grin. Lanyon kissed him on the nose and went to put a condom on.

He also cut away the ropes holding Jekyll’s arms and legs. Jekyll started to sit up, and released his penis from between his thighs.

“Back together,” Lanyon ordered. “Jesus, you’re like a wet animal.” This time Jekyll obeyed. He laid his arms over his head and crushed his thighs back together obediently, as if he was still bound. Heat radiated from his crotch.

“Open your mouth,” Lanyon said. He splashed his tongue in again and swirled, tossing around Jekyll’s own tongue. Then he wrenched Jekyll’s fly open, grabbed his trousers at the ankles, and pulled, dragging Jekyll across the desk until they slipped off. He bundled them aside and found himself blushing.

“Do you want it?”

“Yes,” Jekyll said meekly, his voice cracking. “Please.” Lanyon spread lube on his hand, then eased a finger, and then another into Jekyll’s ass. He pressed them apart against the walls, rubbing to find the nerves that would make him lose his mind. They hit home. Jekyll screamed after being denied for so long.

Jekyll took pleasure in his scream, no longer caring if he brought the lodgers running. They’d find him hot and naked and panting, his round ass lying bare against the mahogany in a pool of his own sweat. Hell, they could describe the scene in court in all its lewd detail, and he’d harden in the dock.

“Do I go in?” Lanyon asked, sounding amused.

“Please.”

Lanyon jumped up on the desk and crawled over Jekyll, straddling his hips. He wrapped his fingers around Jekyll’s wrists and pressed them down on either side of the doctor’s head. Jekyll stretched upwards to nuzzle Lanyon’s neck. Lanyon nuzzled him back, then caught his mouth in another kiss. No tongue this time. Just their lips pressing together and their heads turning as one. Lanyon broke away, breathless.

“I love you,” he said. Jekyll stared vaguely up at him, lips still parted.

“I love you too,” he whispered. His bronze curls lay spread out around his head like a mane. His eyes were wide with arousal. “Now use me. Fuck me into my desk.”

Lanyon tried to put his knee between Jekyll’s thighs. Jekyll resisted, watching him eagerly. Lanyon knew what he wanted.

“Spreading your legs is all sluts are good for, yet I even have to do that for you.” He wrapped his fingers around Jekyll’s bare thighs and yanked him open, pressing his thumbs into the doctor’s balls, before remounting and trapping his wrists again.

He lowered himself inside.

“Good?” He asked, then glanced at Jekyll. The doctor’s mouth hung open in a silent gasp. He seemed incapable of speech – but found his voice quickly, the gasp turning into shrill whine more like the squeak of hinges than a sound from a human throat. He managed to nod. Lanyon smirked, pulled out, and then buried himself up to his balls, the tightness consuming his senses. Jekyll’s hips buckled and he mewled frantically. Lanyon pulled out, dragged his penis across Jekyll, and then dived in again, grinding against Jekyll’s walls. He set up a rhythm, spearing in and out. Jekyll moaned under him, and met his strokes with thrusts of his own. As his crotch collided with Lanyon’s he was knocked back and the cheeks of his ass bumped back down onto the table, again and again. The sensation of being filled was wonderful, and warm, and borderline painful, and he enjoyed every moment of it, making full use of his voice whenever Lanyon failed to knock the breath out of him.

Despite his wound-up state, Jekyll was not the first one to find release. Lanyon toppled over the edge first. He shrieked out loud and continued driving into Jekyll. Jekyll went over soon after, coating the inside of his own thigh with a translucent sheen. Lanyon pulled out and let go of Jekyll’s wrists. He took a long breath, then unmounted and lay down beside Jekyll. They spooned each other, exhausted and smiling.

Finally, they cooled down. Jekyll released Lanyon and got up. Lanyon rolled onto his side to watch.

“You have some explaining to do,” he said as Jekyll collected his clothes.

“I know.” Jekyll pulled his shirt on. He glanced in the mirror as he dressed. His hair was ruffled and noticeably damp. His clothes were worse. “I feel like it would be easier to show you, but I need to collect some potion ingredients first. I’m afraid it may be rather a shock.” Lanyon sat up.

“You’re going to march right across the society like that?”

Jekyll paused at the door. Some of his previous anxieties returned, but he threw them away. He trusted the lodgers – after all, Lavender, and probably others, thought he was sleeping with Hyde. That hadn’t got around London. A warm sensation spread through his chest at the thought of being seen so hot and undone. It wasn’t a feeling that was becoming of a gentleman. He’d have to stamp it out. But just for the moment, he’d wander out, wiggle his hips a little, and enjoy the lodger’s shocked faces.


End file.
